


Cold Nights

by wongfuavatar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, please excuse the errors, quick smut drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongfuavatar/pseuds/wongfuavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren's points of view during a cold, lonely night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Eren: armin u better go to sleep soon**

**Eren: wouldnt want u to be sleepy tomorrow we finally dont have class :1**

**Armin: Yes, dont worry, mom.**

**Eren: fuck u :c**

**Armin: Hah go to sleep too, its halfpast midnight already**

**Eren: fine mom**

**Eren: but seriously, good night :)**

**Armin: Goodnight :) <3**

 

I put my phone under my pillow and try to finally get some sleep. Its the start of break and my finals just finished. I fall asleep slowly.

 

_Im watching a movie on my laptop. I cant really distinguish what movie it is, but what I can see is I am resting my head on Eren's shoulder. Im getting spoiled by his murmurs on the top of my head._

_I see us kissing on the bed with our feet tangled and his  hands cupping my cheeks. I was blushing and I hugged him. He moved his mouth from my lips to my neck, leaving a light bite mark and hickey. I moan under that, wanting more. I suddenly get more kisses and caresses by him. I was being pinched and scratched gently. I loved it. But it was the bite on my neck that got to me._

 

Its 2:30 am, I shot awake in my bed. I sent my goodnight text to Eren 2 hours ago. It’s been like this for years. Ever since we were kids. Same routine. And yes, I always loved him, but I never told him. Why would I? I might ruin a friendship that lasted for years. I will ruin whatever I worked hard for to sustain in my so-called social life if I do. As if he likes me back anyway. But, I wouldn’t know. Its not in my place to find out, right? But that doesn’t change the fact I just woke up after 2 hours of falling asleep because of thinking of him.

I can’t help but think about what could happen if my thoughts were reality.

The constant hugs and kisses. The feeling of finally having someone on my bed beside me. The warmth I needed for the past 3 years, that I lacked ever since I developed these feelings. The feeling of him kissing me sweetly, then hotly. His breath on my skin. The sounds I will hear within these walls.  _Well, there it is. My 18 year-old libido working up again at 2:35 in the morning over my own best friend. Nothing new, its been happening for the past how-many years._

I don’t really care anymore. I got used to it after a while. I let my thoughts go wild in my head. The things I want him to do to me, the things I want to do to him. Its all in my head, but its something I keep. I clip my hair into a half-ponytail and grab my iPod from my bedside table and put on my earphones playing my subliminally gay playlist that I made for moments like this. Its depressing, yet uplifting when I jack off of the thought of my best friend at early morning.

I make myself comfortable in my bed, slowly going lower my abdomen by my boxers’ waistband. I take slow breaths and picture the explicit visions in my head. I can see myself doing the unthinkable. Begging, scratches, blindfolds, hickeys, all in different scenarios flipping through in my head. But there are also the other scenarios of us slowly kissing, my hair being tucked behind my ear, his breath on my cheek as he giggles and whispers in my ear.

I palm myself through the fabric then rub the slit of my dick once I put my hand through my boxers, feeling a wave of sensation. Ibreathe faster. My thoughts are going wilder. I stroke my erect shaft as my visions get more vivid.

_"Do you like this Armin?"_

_"I wish you could see yourself right now, you look great."_

_"This feels so good."_

_"We need to do this more."_

I stroke faster and find a way to get more friction against myself. I really want him around. I tale deep breaths and stroke myself harder, more forceful. I try to grab my little machine from the back of my bedside table's drawer. Its a small vibrator, its meant to be for those massage pillows. Now it's meant for other things, but it serves the same purpose of pleasure. I put it by the slit and I feel more precome leaking out. Im breathe faster, more choppy. My thoughts are getting more explicit.

_"Do you like this Armin?"_

_"Beg for me."_

_"What do you want me to do to you?"_

_"More what-?"_

_I am on the verge of coming. The vibrator is being pushed with more pressure making its sensation stronger. I graze my thighs with the tips of my fingernails to feel something different, causing a chill in my legs. I stroke faster and I finally reach climax, I took a deep breath and let it all spill out to my lower abdomen and hip. I let out a sigh and clean myself. I go to the bathroom in my room and wipe away whatever the fuck was left on my skin. I go back to my bed, and grab my phone from the underside of my pillow._

**_/New Message to Eren/_ **

**_"Its 3am and I feel empty."_ **

**_"Sorry, just had to let it out heh"_ **

**_"Goodnight again."_ **

_Sent._

_I stare at my phone, laying on my side. I was waiting for a response but doubted he'll reply. I was like that for 3 minutes._

_I put back my earphones and fall asleep to the lull of the music playing in my ears._

* * *

  

**Eren: armin u better go to sleep soon**

**Eren: wouldnt want u to be sleepy tomorrow we finally dont have class :1**

**Armin: Yes, dont worry, mom. Eren: fuck u :c**

**Armin: Hah go to sleep too, its halfpast midnight already**

**Eren: fine mom**

**Eren: but seriously, good night :)**

**Armin: Goodnight :) <3**

I put down my phone and sigh. I grab my 3DS and play whatever game was left in there. Its Pokemon X, in the cartilage Mikasa let me borrow after she finished her game. I text Mikasa while playing.

**Eren: Pssst...**

**Mikasa <3: yes?**

**Eren: How are u?**

**Mikasa <3: go to sleep**

**Eren: but ur awake 2**

**Mikasa <3: pk fine, i’ll be there in a sec**

Mikasa gently knocked on my door and peeked through the gap. She went in and lay down beside me.

“This is new.” Mikasa murmurs while helping me choose the next route to pass.

“Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.”

“You slept the whole car ride home. I would know, I drove.”

I huffed out a breath and continued playing. She was silent the whole time, until she rested her chin on my shoulder.

“Whats wrong now?”

“I dont know. I feel lonely. Weird.”

“Were hanging out with Armin tomorrow, you won’t be lonely then.”

I kept silent and saved my game right as my device’s light turned red.

“Eren, its 1 am. You usually only do this by 11:30, whats up?”

“I really don’t know, I just feel lonely.”

“It’s alright. Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not really, I just texted Armin. So, nothing new, as usual.”

Mikasa let out a sigh and stood up to go to her room. She came back momentarily holding her scarf. She pushes my head to my pillow ‘gently’, but seeing her muscles, its not as gentle as you’d think. She lays beside me and uses the scarf as a blanket for her arms.

“Night, Mika.”

“Night, Eren.”

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I’ve been getting daydreams of so many different things. Being in the same park with Mikasa and Armin. Going to the beach with everyone. Seeing sunsets. The days Mikasa and Armin were in my room dozing off. When Mikasa was out for a meeting, Armin and I watched a movie. Armin and I getting comfortable. We were cuddling. He started kissing me, and it felt great. I enjoyed it. I kissed him back. Things turn pitch black and Im asleep. Thats new.

I woke up with my phone lighting up the room. Mikasa was still beside me, she didn’t move at all. I opened up my phone, its 4:05am, I received messages from Armin.

**/(3)New Messages from Armin/**

**_"Its 3am and I feel empty."_ **

**_"Sorry, just had to let it out heh"_ **

**_"Goodnight again."_ **

I suddenly feel the wave of guilt. Was it something we ate? Are we really just so dull today? But, at least things will be better tomorrow.

**/New Message to Armin/**

**"Me too."**

**"U wanna talk?"**

**"If u see this in the morning pls text me that ur ok or if u wanna talk"**

**"Goodnight again, too"**

I go back to sleep after waiting for a reply for 2 minutes.

 

* * *

 

 It is October 10. The three of us were going to take a trip to the beach. Eren and I walked to the park where we all agreed to meet up, I sat on the bench with him, waiting for Mikasa to get us from her meeting. I grab my phone and read the saved story I was always planning to read. I put on my earphones, offer one ear to Eren, and listen to my playlist again, and wait for her to show up. After 10 minutes, Mikasa gets us and Eren and I sat beside each other in the front of the pickup truck as Mikasa drove. As if last night never happened.


End file.
